


[PODFIC] Lipstick and Vodka, by Orockthro

by Thimblerig



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Alt!Gender AU, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Always-a-Woman!Napoleon Solo, Gen, Non-Sexual relationships, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: Illya sits on the floor of his mostly-unfurnished living room. It’s dark out, somewhere in that time of night when most people are asleep or enjoying themselves immensely, and Illya finds himself doing neither. He holds the cardboard album cover in his hands, the lithographic trumpet staring up at him, and contemplates the unexpected direction of his life. He has records. He has magazines. He has five suits.“Have you ever thought of sprucing this place up a little?”He also has Leona. Unlike his smattering of possessions, she is non-returnable.(Or: Napoleon Solo has always been a woman, just like Illya has always been a Soviet. No one forgets either fact easily.)





	[PODFIC] Lipstick and Vodka, by Orockthro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orockthro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orockthro/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lipstick and Vodka](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457275) by [Orockthro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orockthro/pseuds/Orockthro). 

_Illya bought his first jazz album eight weeks after coming to New York. He didn’t tell anyone, kept Jazz his secret, not because he was embarrassed about it, but because it was his. It was another two weeks before he had time to purchase a record player to listen to it on._

_ After he buys his fourth album, a handful of missions and a sprained knee later, he sits down on the floor of his mostly-unfurnished living room. It’s dark out, somewhere in that time of night when most people are asleep or enjoying themselves immensely, and Illya finds himself doing neither. He holds the cardboard album cover in his hands, the lithographic trumpet staring up at him, and contemplates the unexpected direction of his life. He has records. He has magazines. He has five suits._

_ “Have you ever thought of sprucing this place up a little?”_

_ He also has Leona. Unlike his smattering of possessions, she is non-returnable..._

* Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14a6xTtAhnkC4eNygXekdOhedylPx35IY/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) *

**Author's Note:**

> I took my cover art from the second of the pictures that accompanied the original fic, which means that it is by _probably_ by Elmey, unless I misunderstood and it's by Open Channel D. (They're both grand - I highly recommend looking up the text version to see both.)
> 
> Editing Programs: Audio Evolution (Mobile), LogoPit, Music Editor
> 
> Music:
> 
> from "jazz guitar" pack by Sub-d at freesound.org
> 
> “Jazz Guitar #1 109bpm” - https://freesound.org/people/Sub-d/sounds/47459/ - cc0  
“Jazz Guitar #2 109bpm” - https://freesound.org/people/Sub-d/sounds/47460/ - cc0  
“Jazz Guitar #3 109bpm” - https://freesound.org/people/Sub-d/sounds/47461/ - cc0  
“Jazz Guitar #4 109bpm” - https://freesound.org/people/Sub-d/sounds/47462/ - cc0  
“Jazz Guitar #5 109bpm” - https://freesound.org/people/Sub-d/sounds/47463/ - cc0  
“Jazz Guitar #6 109bpm” - https://freesound.org/people/Sub-d/sounds/47464/ - cc0  
“Jazz Guitar #7 109bpm” - https://freesound.org/people/Sub-d/sounds/47465/ - cc0  
“more Jazz guitar” - https://freesound.org/people/Sub-d/sounds/49658/ - cc0
> 
> // There was a minor flub in the first sound file I uploaded, which has now been corrected.


End file.
